


patton's a little sick

by the_sunshine_dims



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders is a Sweetheart, Colds, Fluff, Food, Headaches, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Sick Fic, Sick Morality | Patton Sanders, Sickfic, groggy patton, mention of fire, small bit of trying to quickly repress stuff, which doesnt work but he tried
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-14 09:00:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29539953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_sunshine_dims/pseuds/the_sunshine_dims
Summary: Patton's sick, no common sense, no braincells, Virgil also doesn't have braincells but he stole one of Logan's for this fic,anyway fluff, and me venting into a fic because I have a cold and I'm angy about it >:(
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Morality | Patton Sanders
Comments: 1
Kudos: 24





	patton's a little sick

Patton blinked blurrily, trying to keep his vision from swimming as he watched the food in the oven ever so slowly bake, he had turned on a timer so technically he didn’t have to just sit on the floor and stare at the food as he waited, but.. he was feeling a bit sluggish and he didn’t have anything else he needed to do.

He rested his throbbing head on the oven and silently wished he could take a nap, he wanted to finish cooking though, he liked cooking stuff for his family, It was nice. and if he left it in the oven it might burn.

After a minute he unstably stood up and after checking the timer and making sure that he had time to, he sunk out and rose up in front of Virgil, and after blinking slowly for a minute trying to stop his head from swimming, he met eyes with virgil, lovely lovely Virgil, who seemed to have his eyebrows pinched together in concern.

Patton smiled at him giddily before collapsing into his shoulder happily, after a minute or so he just mumbled out a “do you think if I take a nap while stuff is still in the oven everything will catch on fire?”

Patton could just sense virgil's confused frown before he felt Virgil's cold hand lay on his forehead for a moment and he heard Virgil make a sympathetic noise, Patton just mumbled something else, though it was indistinguishable and the hand retracted, which in turn Patton look up at Virgil miserably because his hand was nice and cold and he liked it and it helped with the awful headache.

He met virgil's eyes and Virgil just offered him a small sympathetic smile, “are you sick Pat?”

Patton shrunk, burying his face back into the shoulder of virgil's jacket “noo” he whined.

Virgil exhaled “pat the food isn't done right?” He asked softly.

Patton shook his head “no the timer didn’t say it was” he mumbled.

Virgil smiled softly “so there’s a timer?” At the small nod, he continued “okay, so with that I can take over waiting to take out the food while you get medicine and a nap,”

Patton looked up again, immediately slipping into habit, “you don’t have to do that kiddo, I’ll be fine! It’ll be a basic dough in the life of me!” He giggled at his own pun at the end, even though he had to admit it wasn't one of his best.

Virgil gave him a  _ look  _ before speaking “pat if i was sick would you want me to rest and not push myself?”

Patton responded immediately “of course! You need rest! and-“ he paused “okay I’ll take a small nap, but if anything happens come get me!”

Virgil smiled before mouthing ‘of course’ And began moving for Patton to lay on the couch, and once he did, virgil began grabbing blankets and pillows and covering him with them.

Patton pouted as he pointedly looked at Virgil, Virgil laughed “this is affectionate payback for you making me cookies last week”

Patton pouted even more before going “well! speaking of later I’ll make you more! batter of fact! Maybe I’ll make everyone a couple a couple of their favorites! And it'll be double payback! hah!” He told him, trying and failing to look serious, especially since he had begun giggling even more with his batter pun.

Virgil chuckled before offering a small mussing of Patton's already very messy hair, slightly sticky, hair. and then after a minute he summoned medicine and an ice pack and quickly grabbed a stool to put it on next to Patton.

Patton gave him a look and Virgil shook his head “you gotta have medicine sorry patty” he told him though he did summon a water bottle for him and after giving him a stern look that he had actually been in the process of learning from Patton, then he headed to the kitchen to check on the food.

  
  


Later after Patton took the awful syrupy medicine he fell into a, surprisingly blissful sleep, and was only woken up for dinner, a couple hours later. 

Than After dinner they all decided an impromptu movie night would be good so that they could make sure patton was okay, though Patton fell asleep once again barely thirty minutes into the first movie, using Virgil as a heated pillow, but virgil couldn't say he wasn't happy with the outcome of the day, even if he was probably gonna catch patton's cold.


End file.
